Talk:Xvv-xc Zedas
Flight Mode Pic If somebody have any decent pictures of the Flight Mode that you think might be better off than the current one we have for the main pic, please feel free to take one and place it in the gallery. I might check Episode 3 later on for some decent shots if I have the time. -SuperSonicSP 05:12, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :Well, there's this, though it looks like fan-art. --Zeikfried 12:43, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Well it is probably so it probably doesn't fit our usual criteria of bring in the main pic slot due to some possible differences from the official linearts; not that I can personally see any. Still, we use fanarts on galleries all the time so I reckon we can use it there to liven things up a bit. Thanks for the link! -SuperSonicSP 15:34, October 25, 2011 (UTC) :I agree with using it for the gallery, since there's no trace of official art for that flight mode anywhere. Well, maybe until that model kit is released there might be some art in the manuals. Also, you're welcome. --Zeikfried 20:56, October 25, 2011 (UTC) Is it just me or the designer just made a slightly more organic version of the Enact/Flag? Taikage - Admin 17:20, November 28, 2011 (UTC) :In the Fight Mode at least, I agree. -SuperSonicSP 17:17, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Model Number? So where did this xvv-xc designation come from? And the ovv-f designation for the Gafran?--Animefan29 18:53, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :I've heard a rumor of this as well but there hasn't been a solid source unveiled thus I believe it's unreliable to state it as a fact on the infobox a the moment especially since one was never made for the Gafran. -SuperSonicSP 20:18, October 26, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the late response, I found that number on the Japan wiki, the source was an article "Mobile Suit Gundam Ultimate File" on CoroCoro magazine Nov. edition. --Zeikfried 06:00, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Well, I'm still a bit suspicious, because that book that is cited by Jap Wiki isn't suppose to be out until November 15. Still, they did cite a page so I think it would do for now. As long as we dont put it in the article's page name until we get more sources from it or something. Until we get more confirmation one way or the other (and I hope we get more sources for this designation in the future; if its real as Jap Wiki claims I'm sure more will appear). So I say we leave it in the infobox and keep it out of the article and article title for now until we get more. Thanks for the clarification Zeikfried. -SuperSonicSP 06:35, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :http://img18.imageshack.us/img18/1543/70326081.jpg :Well this is the HG Zedas boxart. Still no designation number. For me, it puts into suspicion the model number claim a bit even more but I guess not putting the designation on the booklet and box would make sense if not to provide a sense of consistancy since the Gafran HG did not have one either. I guess we'll know for sure once the actual databook comes out on November 15. -SuperSonicSP 04:09, October 28, 2011 (UTC) :Now that you mention it, there wasn't any useful technical info from the HG Gafran manual. Best wait for the book to be released, though i'm thinking these numbers are used by the Federation to identify UE "suits". --Zeikfried 10:14, October 28, 2011 (UTC) The latest rendition of the Zedas boxart shows the designation number it seems. -SuperSonicSP 03:46, November 7, 2011 (UTC) pilots of UE suits From episode 10, we know that Decil pilots the Zedas, but he's not actually inside the suit when its fighting the Spallow. So is decil still technically the pilot?Gaeaman 788 is an able administrator 00:39, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :Remote piloting is still piloting as we've seen in Gundam ZZ. Though when the Zedas fought the Titus it was more of a robot autopilot that Decil was giving orders to. Than again his action's at the end of the episode suggest that he had a more direct hand in controlling the machine. Either way as long as he has direct control of the machine's actions he could be listed as the pilot.--Animefan29 00:54, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :If that's true them what about the GN-00902 SEM, GN-008RE Seravee Gundam II, and GN-00802 Sera. Their all remote and their page's say unmanned.Chriseasley 01:44, December 12, 2011 (UTC) :::SEMs likely use an AI because this is how Seravee operates after Tieria transfer to Seraphim according to 1/100 Seravee manual. I won't be surprised if that is the case for Sera as well. We have no confirmation that Zedas is an unmanned machine at this point, I might even suggests there's more to suggest that it is manned, at least in normal operations. :::The one in episode 9 was definitely unmanned and likely AI or remote controlled, but we have no idea whether the one on episode 10 is. Do note that Flit sensed Decil in the Zedas in the battle though, he did not do this last episode which was the first time he fought the Zedas again after his face to face meeting with Decil. :::Decil also appears to have actual skill and experience in piloting real mobile suits as shown with his skill with the AGE-1, yet he was merely giving orders in episode 9 so he looks like he's not doing the usual routine (he's not doing anything); if he usually pilots it long range then he should also be piloting it long range in episode 9 as well, yet he was only watching rather than doing any actual piloting. We know its his personal machine from the Gundam War Card, so I find it unlikely that what he did in 9 was his routine since he isnt doing anything with the machine, especially not any remote piloting that he controls personally. :::He also piloted the AGE-1 quite naturally so I find it unlikely this is not his sort of field to fight in person with all the G=Forces kicking (it cannot be the contrary because of it was then he have been shouldn't be loafing around in episode 9 and actually piloting it in some manner like he's how he usually does). If you think of the context of the last episode where the Zedas had to be kept in the hanger for awhile, it makes sense to leave it out and rely on an AI for this one battle and be a special circumstance. :::And this is the weakest evidence and mostly me choosing to interpret the scene in a certain way, but he was looking at his hand wound pretty badly in episode 10. I mean he thrashed the room so he could have gotten it then but it might have also been during the battle where he was thrashed around in the cockpit. :::Also Gaeman, we have no confirmation that he was not inside the suit. We only saw him crying at raging at the end of the episode, but remember that by this scene even Flit is back on the ship and in normal clothes where he talks to Grodek about the UE being human. Its entirely possible for the Decil to be back home by then. The Zedas also wasn't destroyed and escaped the Spallow at the end, so he could have easily survived. -SuperSonicSP 08:29, December 12, 2011 (UTC)